Um herdeiro para o sharingan
by Jaqq Quel
Summary: A akatsuki decide buscar novos membros, no entanto, um certo moreno não concorda com a decisão ,e decide fazer o que a tempos queria. Uchiha Sasuke retornara á Konoha e reencontrara Sakura.
1. Chapter 1 A reunião

1 A REUNIÃO

Um grupo com quatro pessoas ,três homens e uma mulher pulavam de árvore em árvore, em alta velocidade ,"maldita reunião idiota .."reclamava sasuke mentalmente .

Na noite anterior sasuke e o time hebi, receberam um recado de Madara, informando que eles teriam uma reunião ,todos os membros da akatsuki deveriam comparecer ,não estavam muito longe do esconderijo ,estariam lá em pouco tempo .

Sasuke odiava ter que obedecer as ordens daquela organização, mas tinha que obedecer se não fizesse isso nunca terminaria sua vingança .

O jovem pulava com dificuldades ,há algum tempo vinha tendo problema com sua visão, afinal com o passar do tempo ele quase não desativava seu sharingan até se esquecerá da cor dos seus olhos .Com a visão cada vez mais turva o moreno acabou se desequilibrando de uma das árvores e quase foi ao chão se não fosse seus reflexos que continuavam ótimos.

_Sasuke –kun você está bem ? O que aconteceu??? (perguntou Karen olhando sasuke de cabeça pra baixo no galho).

_Não foi nada ,vamos continuar .(Respondeu sasuke já se endireitando no galho e retomando o caminho mas dessa vez confiando mais em seus outros sentidos e deixando a visão de lado pois essa ainda estava embasada) .

Dito isso os outros três continuaram o caminho atrás de seu líder, que mantinha uma pequena distancia dos demais .Vez ou outra Karin lançava olhares preocupados a Sasuke que começava a se zangar com aquilo ,não precisava da preocupação daquela mulher, nem de ninguém, afinal era Uchiha sasuke .Finalmente chegaram ao esconderijo da akatsuki ,era uma grande casa térrea, na verdade lembrava um presídio ,era invisível aos olhos dos que não eram membros, o que dificultava sua localização .Foram direto á sala que era utilizada para as reuniões , era mal iluminada e não tinha janelas o que só fazia aumentar a escuridão que era amenizada apenas pelo uso de algumas velas ,todos os membros estavam presente .

_Que bom que chegou sasuke, senti –se e vocês... (Madara dirigiu se a Karin,Juugo e suigetsu)...esperem lá fora, essa reunião é para membros.

Karin, juugo e suigetsu não gostaram de terem sido expulsos mais obedeceram ,não era boa idéia ir contra uma ordem do atual líder .

_Bom reuni vocês aqui por que temos um problema ,já era pra termos todas as bijuu, mais como todos sabem falta um ...a kyuubi ,nósjá perdemos muitos membros indo atrás do jiinchurink, por isso decidi que vamos dar um tempo na captura da kyuubi ....(Falou madara fitando os demais através da mascara em espiral )

_Como assim???Não podemos parar agora!!Estamos perto de captura –lo ...( protestou kasami).

-Não ...não estamos, só perdemos nossas forças ,subestimamos eles demais ...O garoto é forte, mais acima de tudo a defesa da vila da folha se mostrou muito eficiente ,a prova disso é que eles derrotaram Pain que era um dos mais fortes entre nós ....(Madara foi interrompido novamente mais dessa vez pelo protesto geral muitos indignados por ter seus poderes subestimados dessa forma ,o único quieto porém não menos revoltado era o Uchiha que achava tudo aquilo muito chato, teria que mudar seus planos ,não podia esperar sua vingança já estava demorando mais que o previsto).

_Calados ...(berrou madara)... já chega eu já decidi ,vamos parar por 1 ano esse é o tempo que levaremos para recrutar novos membros e essa será a missão de vocês, essa organização tinha 10 integrantes agora somos em 6 iremos completar o restante ,quero que se dividam por vilas as conhecidas como mais fortes serão as primeiras ,não me interessa saber onde vocês vão, só me procurem quando encontrarem bons reforços para que eu possa dar a palavra final .(Sentenciou )

Todos ficaram perplexos 1 ano era muito tempo. Como conseguir bons ninjas???,isso não seria fácil ,mais nenhum teve coragem de ir contra as ordens ,afinal o líder parecia capaz de matar de forma dolorosa o primeiro que contestasse suas ordens.

_O que estão esperando ,vão e me tragam os melhores.( Rosnou madara fazendo com que todos se retirassem rapidamente da sala )...espere sasuke preciso falar com você ...

O Uchiha já estava na porta quando foi chamado e virou para a voz que o chamava.

_O que você quer comigo ??? (perguntou assim que a sala esvaziou só restando ele e madara).

_Senti-se ...(Pediu madara fazendo gesto para que sasuke ocupasse o lugar a sua frente)

O moreno não estava gostando nada daquilo mais sentou-se na cadeira indicada com cara de interrogação .


	2. Chapter 2 A cura para o sharingan

Lá estavam os dois homens um de frente para o outro ,sasuke começará a se aborrecer com aquilo ,já estavam naquela sala a sós a mais de meia hora e a única coisa que ouviu foi comentários idiotas e piadas cretinas ,o que ele queria? Porque não ia direto ao assunto? estava perdendo tempo com aquilo que não o levava a lugar algum .

-O que quer madara fala logo eu não tenho todo tempo do mundo .(perguntou já sem paciência quando o homem com a mascara em espiral começou a contar a piada da kunoichi ,o cachorro e a kunai ).

-Ora sasuke você não tem muito senso de humor né ???.Mais de qualquer forma tudo bem, vou direto ao assunto ,você não vai procurar novos membros como eu mandei né???(perguntou madara na verdade foi mais como uma afirmação ).

-huf ...não ( respondeu o moreno a contra gosto )

-Foi o que imaginei ....mais como pensa atacar konoha com esses três que você tem como ajudantes ???(perguntou mais não esperou resposta e continuou )... eles são bons mais não é o bastante ,você melhor que ninguém sabe a defesa que a vila da folha possui .

-Sim eu sei ,mais o que espera que eu faça espere esse 1 ano ?? (perguntou sasuke, ele nunca esteve em seus planos ficar do lado da akatsuki a única coisa que lhe importava era tornasse mais forte ,sua vingança estaria completa quando matasse os conselheiros de konoha ,não ia ajuda –los a capturar Naruto ,se necessário ele tomaria partido da folha na batalha .Sairá da vila justamente para que seus laços fossem protegidos ).

-Sempre soube que não seguiria o meu plano, mais onde pretende chegar com três ninjas inútes e com seus olhos perdendo a visão? .

Como ele sabia disso sasuke não tinha contado para ninguém nem seus companheiros de equipe tinham percebido ,eles sabiam que tinha algum problema mas não sabiam do que se tratava ,enquanto madara percebeu isso tão rápido .

- Então sasuke ...?

-Não tem Nada de errado com meus olhos e mesmo que tivesse eu ainda sou forte o bastante para terminar meu plano .( disse o moreno em tom frio )

-Ok não precisa admitir eu sei o que ta acontecendo , tem um modo de fazer com que sua visão retorne .

-Do que você ta falando ? é aquela besteira de matar o melhor amigo de novo ?

Madara se deliciava com a curiosidade do "vingador" mesmo esse não se mostrando abalado com nada que foi dito até agora mais apesar da expressão fria que o moreno exibia ele estava curioso para saber se o que ele dizia era verdade .

- Não tem nada haver com isso ,a muito tempo atrás eu encontrei alguns pergaminhos que falavam sobre a perda de visão causada pelo uso excessivo do sharingan .

-Hã ...?? ( bufou sasuke já sem paciência pelas pausas do outro homem a sua frente)

-Esses pergaminhos continham a forma certa de reverter aos efeitos na verdade a sua visão fica novinha em folha ...( madara deu uma pausa para ver a expressão de sasuke

mais esse mantinha a mesma face fria )...bom o sharingan é algo passado de país para os filhos uma herança sangüinia mais também é uma maldição pois ele leva seus donos a sempre procurar mais poder e depois o destrói causando a cegueira ,fazendo o portador se destruir pois uma vez que seu maior poder não existe mais ele se destrói ...o poder é delicioso sasuke, é um liquido saboroso uma vez que você o prova nunca mais quer sentir outro sabor.

-Não entendo madara vai me dizer qual é a cura ou vai ficar filosofando pra mim .(Disse sasuke já sem paciência ).

-sasuke ,sasuke ,sasuke ...a paciência é uma virtude .Bom mais como eu não tenho muito tempo vou lhe dizer qual é a cura....


	3. Chapter 3 Será verdade

3 SERÁ VERDADE

Estava um dia lindo em konoha, desde o ultimo ataque da akatsuki a vila, poucos ninjas eram mandados para missões ,a maioria estava ajudando a reconstruir Konoha , pois a destruição da batalha com pain foi grande .Mais todos os moradores estavam felizes com o progresso que a reconstrução estava tendo .Uma konuichi de cabelos rosados andava distraidamente rumo ao hospital ficaria com o ultimo turno ,as semanas anteriores tinham sido bem cansativas o hospital ficou lotado de feridos ,mais além de ser medica ela também ajudava na reconstrução da vila.

_Sakura -channnnnnn

Ouviu um grito estridente já conhecido nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás ,em pouco tempo Naruto já tinha alcançado a garota .

_Oi naruto bom dia pra você também ...

_Sakura –chan vamos comigo comer ramen ?

_Eu não posso naruto, fiquei com o ultimo turno lá no hospital, vou ficar até de manhã.

_Ah mais sakura –chan eu preciso falar com você , preciso de um conselho .

Sakura olhou para naruto com uma expressão curiosa na face ,mais ao fitar o amigo percebeu que era algo sério ,desde o ataque a vila, naruto passou a tratar os assuntos importantes com mais seriedade que o normal ,ela sabia que o amigo sentia remorso pelo ocorrido, principalmente ao saber das mortes dos aldeões em especial dos pais de sakura, desde então ele se dedicava ao Maximo a vila da folha e aos moradores ,dizia que como futuro hokage ele tinha que proteger konoha e os moradores e não o contrario .

_Realmente eu não posso hoje naruto ....Mais amanhã eu posso , nos encontramos pra comer ramen depois que eu sair do hospital ,ai conversamos .(Recebeu um gesto afirmativo do loiro ,deu um aceno de despedida e retomou seu caminho)

Enquanto isso na sala de reunião a longa conversa entre sasuke e madara continuava .

_Sasuke você precisa continuar a linhagem do sharingan, para impedir a cegueira é preciso ter um herdeiro .( Disse madara acabando com o suspense)

_Você só pode estar brincando, como ter um filho vai me ajudar? (Sasuke perguntou indignado com a ladainha que o outro lhe contava)

Madara passou a mão na cabeça em sinal de impaciência e continuou

_Ai.... você não ouviu nada que eu te falei né?? Alguém do seu clã era cego ??? (satisfeito com a cara do moreno de quem pensou e realmente viu que o que o outro homem dizia fazia sentido, Madara continuou)...Bom vou entender isso como um não ,então sasuke todos continuaram sua linhagem é isso que você deve fazer .

"Isso não pode ser verdade mais faz sentido , e se for verdade ....??"(Essa pergunta começavam a atordoar o Uchiha)

_De qualquer forma ..(Interrompeu o pensamento do moreno) ...não custa nada tentar, não acha ??

Sasuke ignoro o comentário malicioso de Madara .

_Então um filho é essa a cura ??

_Hai ,você é bonitão não vai ser tão difícil, Sasuke. ( comentou com um sorriso que sasuke só pode imaginar pois a mascara escondia a face de Madara ).

_Itachi estava ficando cego pude perceber isso em nossa batalha ,se você sabia sobre a cura ele também tinha essa informação, porque ele não teve um herdeiro para o sharingan??

_Ele não queria ter filhos, nunca quis e também achava que nenhuma mulher era digna de ter um filho seu ,e ele não tinha planos de viver muito tempo .Ora mais que cara é essa não acredita em mim ?....(perguntou madara ao ver a incredulidade estampada no rosto do rapaz)...se não acredita é só fazer o teste ,aquela ruiva do seu time, ela aceitaria de bom grado ser cobaia .

Karin ser mãe de seus filhos? claro que não preferia ficar cego, na opinião do Uchiha mulheres do tipo dela não deviam ser capazes de ter filhos, muito menos um seu, tivera um caso com a ruiva, mais a muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era aprendiz do sennin das cobras, mas depois disso nunca mais, sempre que precisava liberar seus instintos tentava descarregar em treinos que o levassem a nocaute ,quando isso não era o bastante procurava mulheres que pudessem o satisfazer ,mais dessas nem se quer sabia o nome ,muitas vezes nem olhava os rostos ,mais preferia isso do que ter algo com a ruiva .

_Bom sasuke já lhe disse o que eu queria, espero que daqui um ano você uma se a nossa organização ,mesmo achando que isso não vai acontecer. (falou madara tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios ) .

Depois disso Madara encaminhou-se até a porta ,deixando um Uchiha novamente perdido em pensamentos ."Será verdade...? " pensava o moreno.


	4. Chapter 4 A decisão

4 A DECISÃO

Depois da longa conversa com madara, Sasuke ficou com muitas duvidas ,e se ele estivesse falando a verdade??? ,não seria uma forma tão difícil de resolver o seu problema, afinal esse era um de seus objetivos quando criança ,mais aos poucos foi esquecido devido a sua vingança . Saiu da sala decidido ,ia ter um herdeiro e sua visão normalizada ,mais precisava de um plano já tinha a mãe ideal para seu filho, sempre soube que ela era perfeita pra esse papel, só esperava que ela ainda o quisesse .

_Sasuke –kun demoro!Todo mundo saiu da reunião menos você ,já tava com saudade. (disse karin se oferecendom, assim que viu sasuke aparecer na porta ,atitude que ele achou melhor ignorar ,tinha muita coisa pra fazer e pouco tempo não desperdiçaria nem um minuto com ela).

_ Então pra onde vamos agora sasuke??Já sabemos que a akatsuki vai recrutar ninjas. Onde vamos procurar ??( perguntou juugo )

_ Não vamos procurar nada ,ou pelo menos eu não vou ,se vocês quiserem tudo bem, tenho outras coisas pra fazer .(Disse sasuke já se dirigindo á porta de saida)

_Como assim tem outras coisas ?Vai nos deixar pra trás Sasuke ?( perguntou suigetsu apontando um canudinho, que usava para bebericar um pouco de água, de ameaçadoramente na direção do moreno, que limitou- se a lançar um de seus olhares frios).

_sasuke –kun não pode me deixar sozinha ,me leve com você ....( Pedia karin entre gritos, se pendurando no pescoço do garoto).

_Me larga garota !(Exclamou Sasuke nervoso desvencilhando-se das garras da ruiva)...eu não vou levar ninguém ,já disse tenho assuntos para resolver ,vejo vocês aqui, daqui um ano .(dito isso sasuke saiu do esconderijo antes que pudesse ouvir a voz irritante da karin novamente).

Sasuke pulava de árvore em árvore, mesmo com sua ótima velocidade, ainda assim demoraria pelo menos três dias para chegar ao seu destino ,e com sua visão turva isso só piorava as coisas ,mais essa situação não era de todo ruim pois assim teria esses dias para pensar em como prosseguir com seu plano recém elaborado, logo o colocaria em prática .

_________________________________________________________________________

_Então...?

_Ele está indo no sentido norte e com muita pressa a velocidade que ele esta usando é enorme.

_Bom ,não esperava nada menos de Uchiha Sasuke ,ele não perdeu tempo .

_Porque ele está indo naquela direção ??Se eu não me engano o trajeto que ele está fazendo é o caminho de kono....

_Continue seguindo ele Zetsu .

_Mas madara, se ele está nos traindo seria melhor atacá-lo, ele sabe demais, e se...(Mais uma vez Zetsu foi interrompido por um gesto impaciente de madara).

_Não será necessário ele está cumprindo ordens minhas ,vá segui-lo Zetsu, não deixe que ele perceba sua presença .

_Hai .

_Ah ,não quero que comente isso com ninguém .

Zetsu fez um gesto afirmativo ,logo em seguida desapareceu para cumprir as ordens dadas por Madara ,ele sabia que não era boa idéia tentar tirar informações do líder .

"Muito bem sasuke com sua ajuda meu plano não pode dar errado .Em um ano meu reinado começará e todos vão se curvar diante do meu poder "(Pensava madara mal podendo esperar para ver seu plano começando a dar resultado).

_________________________________________________________________________

O dia já estava brilhando em konoha, sakura tivera um longo dia ,mais estava satisfeita tinha salvado uma vida e cuidado de vários feridos, agora caminhava em direção ao ichiraku ,para a tal conversa com naruto ,bom pelo menos assim ela poderia comer já era hora do almoço ,estava com a barriga roncando .

"Espero que aquele baka me pague uma porção de ramen.."(Pensava sakura esperançosa)

_Até que enfim sakura –chan eu to esperando faz tempo ...(resmungou o loiro )

_Ora Naruto ninguém te ensinou que antes de mais nada você tem que cumprimentar as pessoas...???(Retrucou sakura sentando ao lado de Naruto no balcão )...uma porção de ramen ,de legumes onegai .

_Sakura –chan,eu preciso de um conselho, mais quero que não conte pra ninguém o que eu vou te falar...mais uma porção pra mim Nee-chan agora de porco .(Pediu Naruto que já tinha devorado uma tigela cheia de ramen de carne).

_Tudo bem naruto mais para que tanto segredo??O que aconteceu, você se meteu em confusão foi???

_Iie ,é que eu ,é....(disse naruto brincando com os dedos indicadores levando um de encontro ao outro).

_Ai naruto fala logo você está me deixando nervosa.(disse sakura já fechando o punho com raiva).

_Calma sakura –chan, eu vou te contar não precisa ficar nervosa .(naruto respirou fundo e continuou)....

Oie pessoal tudo bem???

Obrigada pelos comentários sobre a fic.

"UM HERDEIRO PARA O SHARINGAN " foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi, já postei ela em outros dois sites de Fanfic, ela é a minha menina dos olhos amo essa fic , no momento estou escrevendo minha 10º fic ,mais essa é a que mais gosto, espero que vocês também curtam a leitura. Tenho outra fic em andamento chamada "LAÇOS E DESTINOS" essa fic é bem "fofa" exceto pelo começo, acabei de posta-lá no site se quiserem ler e comentar sintam-se a vontade o casal é Sakura e Sasuke.

Amo o casal Sasusaku ,eles são o tipo de casal problema que encanta, mais tenho fics de outros casais .

Postei dois capítulos, por que os primeiros são pequenos, mais depois de um tempo eu me empolguei e eles acabaram ficando grandes ^_^.

Bom sem mais espero que possam deixar um riview dizendo o que acharam da fic até agora...Mil beijos tchauuu!!!


	5. Chapter 5 O Conselho de Sakura

Oiê!

Pessoal espero que gostem desse capitulo, irem postar quantos derem, já que a fic já foi finalizada a muito tempo kkk...

Essa foi minha primeira fic, então peço que desconsiderem meus erros ortográficos.

Eu amo essa fic, acho que mesmo tendo outras tantas nenhuma supera "Um Herdeiro..." espero que vocês também gostem tanto dessa fic quanto eu.

Ah, mas não vale só ler, quem gosta comenta para que todos saibam o que pensam realmente da fic. Vamos ao capitulo depois dele quero reviews pleasee!

Bjokas!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**5 ****O CONSELHO DE SAKURA**

_Calma sakura –chan eu vou te contar não precisa ficar nervosa .(naruto respirou fundo e continuou).É que eu acho é ...

_Para de enrolar Naruto ...(Ralhou sakura novamente)

_Eu acho que estou gostando da Hinata –chan.(Disparou naruto).

_Mais isso é ótimo naruto ,quando você percebeu? .(Perguntou sakura com um enorme sorriso).

_É que durante esse tempo depois do que aconteceu aqui na vila ,o ataque da akatsuki, ela me ajudou muito ...(sussurrava o loiro para que ninguém além de sakura pudesse ouvir, com as bochechas vermelhas ele continuou) ...Ela é tão doce ,tão bonita ,tão ...mais acho que ela não gosta de mim .

_Ah naruto, você não pode esta falando sério, claro que a Hinata –chan gosta de você...(Comentou a garota, que diferente do amigo falava aos berros )...Só um baka igual você pra não perceber ,esta na cara que ela te ama.

_Sakura-chan fala mais baixo eu não quero que a vila toda fique sabendo .Mais você acha mesmo que ela me ama? .

_Ãham...(Sakura tentou responder que sim mais devido a grande quantidade de ramen em sua boca isso foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar).

_Então o que eu faço ?Quero me declarar, mais não sei como fazer isso ...É que eu não sou muito bom nisso .(disse naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso sem graça)

_Nem tinha percebido , a sua falta de prática...(Sakura ignorou a cara emburrada de naruto e continuou)...bom naruto se gosta mesmo dela você tem que falar o que sente pra ela .

_Na verdade eu já tentei ,mais cada vez que eu chego perto dela ,ela acaba desmaiando, ai eu não sei como agir .

_Você já tentou? Como ?(perguntou sakura com a sobrancelha erguida deixando claro sua incredulidade)

_Sim ,foi ontem antes de ter falado com você .Eu chamei ela pra comer ramen aqui no ichiraku comigo ai ela desmaiou mais acabou aceitando ,quando nós chegamos aqui ela pediu uma porção de ramen com legumes igual você ,eu comi quatro porções de ramen de porco ,duas de camarão três de...

-Naruto seu baka não me importa saber o que você comeu ,eu já sei que seu estomago é um poço sem fundo ,(Rosnou sakura com o punho direito serrado ameaçadoramente em direção ao loiro )...o que me interessa é saber se você se declarou ou não ,então vê se não enrola .Eu acabei de sair de um dia super cansativo no hospital e daqui a pouco tenho que voltar pra lá ,podia está dormindo mais estou aqui com você ,então desenrola ,fala logo.

-Ai sakura-chan você é muito agressiva comigo dattebayo ...(Naruto começou a reclamar mais parou ao perceber a veia pulsante na testa da rosada)...bem no final eu acabei não falando nada ,por que cada vez que eu falava ela ficava vermelha ,eu tava vendo a hora dela desmaiar de novo ai resolvi desistir e pedir ajuda foi quando te encontrei na rua e percebi que você podia me ajudar .

-Porque eu ...?(Perguntou curiosa )

-Bom primeiro pensei no Sai mais lembrei que ele é péssimo com sentimentos ,depois o Neji só que ele é primo dela achei que não daria certo...(Sakura concordava com a cabeça fazendo gestos afirmativos )...teve também o shikamaru mais ele é muito preguiçoso ,em fim pensei até no sobrancelhudo só que se ele fosse bom com essas coisas não estaria encalhado, ai foi quando eu te vi e resolvi pedir conselho pra você.

-Quer dizer que pensou até no Lee e em mim você só pensou quando me viu ?.(Perguntou sakura indignada ).

-Não é bem assim sakura-chan é que eu preferia conselho de um homem ,se o sasuke teme tivesse aqui eu pod...(Parou a frase no meio ao perceber a expressão indignada da amiga mudar para uma de tristeza )...Você ainda gosta dele né?

-Iie, eu não gosto mais, a muito tempo o sasuke deixou de ser minha razão de viver eu escolhi ser uma ninja ,e na vida de uma ninja não tem espaço para o amo (Falou a garota tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras ).

-Onde será que ele está agora ?

-Não sei ,mais onde estiver ele deve está bem ,se não tivesse teria voltado assim que matou Itachi ,mais ao invés disso preferiu se juntar á akatsuki. (Disse sakura deixando transparecer toda a sua frustração).

Em um lugar distante de konoha ,em uma floresta com árvores de tamanhos extraordinários ,se encontrava um rapaz moreno de olhos ônix .Sasuke estava nos domínios do país do trovão continuava sua viajem iniciada no dia anterior sem descanso, quanto mais rápido chegasse ao seu destino melhor seria .Mais o clima do país era bem instável em três horas que o rapaz estava pulando naquelas frondosas árvores do trovão já tinha enfrentado quatro tempestades que pareciam não acabar nunca ,o que deixava o " vingador"ainda mais furioso ."Kuso ,país idiota "esbravejava em pensamento tentando amenizar a raiva que sentia no momento , escorregava dos galhos pois esses estavam escorregadios devido a quantidade absurda de água que tinha caído nas tempestades .Nesse estado nem se quer percebeu uma presença que o seguia incansavelmente ,se camuflando entre as árvores .

- Só mais dois dias ...( dizia sasuke para si mesmo ).

-Naruto por que você não leva umas flores e uns bombons pra Hinata-chan ,ai aproveita e fala pra ela como você se sente ...quando esta perto dela .(Disse sakura quebrando o desagradável silencio que se instalou entre naruto e ela desde que citaram o antigo companheiro de time ).

-Mais sakura –chan eu não tenho dinheiro pra isso .(Disse naruto examinando o conteúdo da carteira que levava).

-E eu que achei que hoje você finalmente me pagaria o almoço ,pobre Hinata-chan ,mais fazer o que isso que dá se apaixonar por um duro igual você.

-Também não precisa esculacha ,é que ultimamente eu tenho participado de poucas missões .

-Ta bom naruto eu te ajudo ,tenho que ir para o hospital ás 23:00horas ,então quero que você leve a Hinata –chan lá na ponte onde nos encontrávamos para as missões ás 21:00horas nem um minuto a mais ouviu ?

-Hai ,mais o que você vai fazer ?

-Ah deixa comigo naruto ,é só levar ela no lugar e na hora combinada ,quando for o momento certo eu vou te avisar, ai você se declara pra ela e eu vou embora deixando vocês dois sozinhos ,entendeu ?...(quando o garoto fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça ela prosseguiu )...ok se você entendeu então não banque o baka como sempre naruto.(Dito isso sakura pagou pela porção de ramen que havia comido ,se despediu do amigo e caminhou em direção ao seu apartamento onde uma cama confortável e um bom banho de banheira a esperava).

-O que será que a sakura –chan vai fazer ?é melhor eu fazer o que ela mandou se não ela é bem capaz de me estrangular... tio me dá mais uma porção, ramen de camarão dessa vez. Bom acho que o dinheiro dá pra mais um .(Disse examinando novamente a carteira)


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto se declara

EU SOU LOUCA, DEMENTE POR SASUSAKU, MAS CONFESSO QUE TENHO UM CARINHO PELO CASAL NARUHINA, NÃO SUPERA SASUKE SAKURA (jamais) SÓ QUE NARUTO E HINA FAZEM UM CASAL FOFO.

ESSE CAPITULO FALA SOBRE ESSE CASAL, QUEM GOSTA APROVEITE, QUEM NÃO GOSTA, BOM QUEM NÃO GOSTA TEM A OPÇÃO DE NÃO LER, MAS NESSE CASO VOCÊ ESTARÁ PERDENDO UM CAPITULO LEGAL ^_^ KKK...

REVIEWS PLEASE!

**6 NARUTO SE DECLARA**

Sakura chegou em seu apartamento foi direto tomar banho, depois caiu na cama em poucos minutos já estava em um sono profundo_ "**ela corria na escuridão parecia estar em uma floresta ,alguém chamava seu nome ,gritava, era um grito sofrido , a voz era conhecida mais ela não conseguia distinguir a quem pertencia aquela voz ,começou a ficar desesperada , corria mais e mais, não sabia onde estava indo mais precisava ajudar quem quer que estivesse lhe chamando , parou quando percebeu que não estava mais na floresta ,o lugar agora era uma casa imensa tão escura quanto a floresta ,sentia frio e um gosto amargo na boca , foi quando olhou pra baixo , percebeu que tinha uma katana enfiada na barriga, essa atravessava o corpo da garota indo além das costelas parando a um palmo de suas costas, filetes de sangue escoriam da boca da garota ,via uma mão segurando a katana mais não conseguia ver o dono desta. Começou a se desesperar ia morrer ,foi quando de seus olhos começou a escorrer grossas lágrimas que percorriam seu rosto repousando suavemente no colo da menina que agora se encontrava ajoelhada mais dessa vez a escuridão havia passado ,ela continuava ajoelhada ,ela se pegou abraçada a um corpo , abaixou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para depois reconhecer o corpo em seu colo ,levou um choque ao ver sasuke, a mesma katana que a pouco perfurava sua barriga ,agora atravessava o corpo do garoto que agonizava e tentava lhe falar algo ,abaixou a cabeça em direção ao rosto do moreno, mais não ouvia nada ,se desesperou quando seu chakra não pode curá-lo .Sasuke não tentava mais falar, seus olhos ônix estava nublados sem nenhum resquício de vida ,as lágrimas escorriam em maior quantidade deixando a visão da garota embaçada , quando ao longe ela podia ouvir um barulho que aos poucos ficava mais e mais alto**" , Sakura acordou com o som do despertador que já lhe informava que era hora de levantar .

-Foi só um sonho ...(Falava sakura enquanto tentava em vão limpar as lagrimas que pareciam não ter percebido que o sonho tinha acabado).

Com o corpo tremulo, levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, quem sabe lavar o rosto com água fria a faria acordar daquele pesadelo ,era uma pena que não pudesse acordar do outro pesadelo que já durava quatro anos.

Aos poucos Sakura conseguiu se acalmar ,"Kuso ",como podia continuar amando tanto uma pessoa como Uchiha Sasuke ? Era a pergunta que ela se fazia todos os dias desde a sua partida em busca de poder e vingança. Ás vezes se odiava por ser tão fraca ,era uma ótima medica ,mais do que adiantava isso se não conseguia fazer com que aquela dor que sentia no peito cada vez que pensava nele, parasse. Tinha que deixar de pensar nele, pelo menos naquele momento ,Naruto precisava dela e ela não ia decepcioná-lo

Saiu de seu apartamento tinha uma hora para preparar tudo ,mais pra isso precisava de ajuda e já tinha as ajudantes perfeitas .

Sakura desceu a rua a passos rápidos, o corpo totalmente inclinado para trás temendo rolar pela rua irregular, fitou a fachada, já tão conhecida, lá estava ela de frente para a floricultura da família Yamanaka, olhou pela janela e viu a loiro que limpava alguns vasos.

-Oi porquinha.(Cumprimentou assim que colocou um pé dentro da floricultura).

-Oi testuda ,o que você faz aqui ?(Perguntou Ino ,fazia muito tempo que sakura e ela não se viam, ver a rosada assim do nada, chamou a atenção da loira, deixando-a um tanto curiosa).

-Ai porquinha eu só senti falta da minha antiga rival ...(Disse sakura com a melhor cara de inocente que ela conseguiu).

-Que honra, lembrar de mim depois de tanto tempo ...(A loira ironizou, mas foi interrompida por uma Sakura já sem paciência)

-Na verdade eu preciso da sua ajuda ,sua e da Tenten .

-Humm, então quer dizer que você não sentiu minha falta né?(Perguntou sorridente com uma sobrancelha erguida)...Para que você precisa da minha ajuda?

-Vamos na casa da Tenten ,no caminho eu te conto.(Falou já indo em direção a porta).

No trajeto Sakura contou sobre o plano que tinha bolado para ajudar Naruto e de que forma Ino poderia ajudar.

-Oi ,meninas que surpresa ,entrem.(Convidou Tenten)

Sakura não perdeu tempo e assim que entrou na casa começou a explicar tudo para as amigas .

-E então vocês vão me ajudar ?

-Claro que sim Sakura –chan ,se é pra ajudar a Hinata-chan e o baka do naruto pode contar comigo.(Tenten concordou prontamente)

-E você porquinha?(As belas pérolas da rosada foram de encontro a loira sentada no sofá comendo um bolinho de arroz)

-Beleza, pode contar comigo, acho que a Hinata vai ser uma boa influencia para o baka do Naruto.(A loira sorriu com o próprio comentário)

Alguns minutos depois as garotas se encaminharam para a ponte com os braços repletos de sacolas ,tinha que sair tudo perfeito. Em pouco tempo as garotas já tinham preparado tudo .

-Nossa esta tão lindo .(Comentou sakura com os olhos radiantes com que via)

-É ,até que nós três fazemos uma boa equipe.(Falou Ino)

-Podemos trabalhar como cupido nas horas vagas ,assim tiramos um dinheirinho a mais... (brincou Tenten) ...agora eu tenho que ir garotas, tenho que me arrumar, vou jantar na casa do Neji, ele finalmente vai me apresentar pra família dele, dessa vez como namorada (Acrescentou com os olhos brilhando de alegria).

-Eu vou com você Tenten ,vou encontrar com o Gaara ,não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando eu só estou fazendo "sala" enquanto ele esta aqui na vila.(Acrescentou ao ver o sorriso malicioso que as duas garotas lhe lançavam).

-"Sala"é esse o nome que dão em Suna pra "agarrar".(Disse Tenten entre risos)

-Nem vou perder tempo discutindo com você .(Ralhou a loira emburrada indo em direção a sua casa)

-Parece que a porquinha se zangou.(Sakura sorria alto assim como Tenten).

-É parece que sim ,eu tenho que ir agora ,tchau sakura . Ei Ino me espera (A morena pediu enquanto corria para alcançar a outra).

"Espero que o Naruto não demore muito _"Pensava Sakura enquanto procurava um lugar para poder se esconder.

Naruto andava pelas ruas de konoha ,estava nervoso ,não tinha conseguido nem jantar, parecia que milhares de borboletas voavam em seu estômago ,parou na frente da mansão dos Hyuugas ,treinou uma batida na porta mais parecia que suas mãos não queriam seguir suas ordens ,olhou pela décima vez seu reflexo na suntuosa porta de vidro da mansão, o loiro usava uma camisa social azul que contrastava perfeitamente com os olhos do garoto ,deixou alguns botões abertos que deixava uma parte do peitoral a mostra, tentou ao Máximo não usar nada laranja ,a calça era preta e os sapatos da mesma cor .Se avaliou uma ultima vez e chegou a conclusão que estava bonito .Já tinha falado com Hinata para convidar a garota ,e foi bem difícil, não sabia como ia conseguir se declarar, era melhor deixar tudo com sakura .Aproximou da porta mais nem precisou bater pois a herdeira do clã Hyuuga já tinha aberto a porta .Ela estava linda usava um vestido de seda rosa bebê , de alça ,com um decote reto bem discreto ,nos pés usava uma sapatilha da mesma cor do vestido ,os cabelos estavam soltos."Simplesmente linda "era assim que Hinata estava na opinião do rapaz.

-Voc... você esta muito ...elegante .(Disse a garota sentindo que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento)

-Que nada Hinata-chan, você que ta linda ...uma princesa .(falava o loiro com as mãos na cabeça e um de seus sorrisos contagiantes que deixou a garota vermelha)...vamos que eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Naruto e Hinata andaram de mãos dadas até a ponte onde tinha uma mesa posta com uma bela toalha ,arranjo de flores , velas que deixava o momento ainda mais romântico ,e um delicioso jantar para o casal , Naruto agradeceu sakura mentalmente pelo jantar sua barriga já estava começando a reclamar ,comeram em silencio, até que naruto avistou sakura atrás de um arbusto fazendo gestos para que o garoto agisse .

-Hinata-chan .

-Si...sim ...Naruto-Kun.

-Você sabe porque eu te convidei pra sair comigo hoje?(A garota fez um gesto negativo)...Eu te chamei por que, eu ...(Fez uma pausa que pareceu eterna)

-Vo...Você.

-Ai ,porque isso é tão difícil? ...(resmungava quase arrancando os cabelos)

Depois de algum tempo Naruto partiu para o tudo ou nada levantou da cadeira e foi até Hinata segurando a garota pelo braço fazendo-a levantar e ficar de frente pra ele com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão .

-Hinata –chan ...(respirou fundo e falou de uma só vez)...Aishiteru Hina-chan, quer namorar comigo?

-Na...na ...Naruto ...( não completou a frase pois em um impulso ela pulou nos braços do garoto ,colando a sua boca na dele ,que aceitou de bom grado, retribuindo o beijo com ainda mais entusiasmo )

Separaram –se ambos sem fôlego com a face corada tamanha era a vergonha.

-Então isso quer dizer que você aceita ser minha namorada .

-Hai... eu aceito ...

Com a mão direita Naruto voltou a segurar a fina cintura da garota enquanto a esquerda segurava a nuca levando o rosto da garota de encontro ao dele para depois depositar um doce beijo nos lábios rosados da Hyuuga.

Sakura fazia o trajeto de volta ao seu apartamento com um grande sorriso ,estava muito contente pelos amigos ,de todas as pessoas que ela conhecia não tinha ninguém que merecesse ser feliz mais que Naruto .

Saiu de seus devaneios ao perceber que estava na saída da vila, de frente para o mesmo banco, onde ele a deixou dormindo, o que fez com que todas as memórias daquela noite voltassem todas de uma vez ,foi quando sentiu uma presença em cima de uma árvore próxima levantou o rosto e apertou os olhos para tentar ver melhor.

Em pé no galho de uma árvore estava um homem de cabelos negros e olhos ônix que á encaravam .

- Você...O que você ta fazendo aqui ?(Perguntou Sakura).


	7. Chapter 7 Lembranças e Descobertas

Reviews pleaseeeee!

**7 LEMBRANÇAS E DESCOBERTAS**

_**Lembrança Madara ...**_

A noite estava nublada em absoluto silencio ,as ruas estavam vazias exceto pela presença de um Jovem rapaz que andava apressado pelas ruas escuras .Entrou em um templo razoavelmente grande com um símbolo que lembrava um leque na fachada ,o local era quase vazio se não fosse por uma longa estante com vários pergaminhos que rodeava a grande sala , e pela presença de um homem que examinava alguns pergaminhos .

-Já acabou o serviço?

-Sim todos estão mortos ...

-Tem certeza ? não pode ter erros ,ninguém pode sobreviver .

-Eu já disse Madara, estão todos mortos ,eu tinha uma missão pra cumprir e assim eu fiz. (Respondeu o mais jovem ,com um tom que deixava bem claro, não queria mais perguntas).

-Ok...Se você diz que tudo saiu bem eu acredito .Mais daqui a pouco todos vão perceber o que aconteceu ,temos que sair dessa vila agora ,tome aqui ,guarde na sua mochila.(Ordenou madara entregando alguns pergaminhos para o garoto).

-Para que você quer esses pergaminhos ?(Itachi perguntou um tanto curioso, não confiava nem um pouco em Madara, sabia que o moreno tinha grandes planos, só não sabia quais eram esses planos e em que ele e o extermino do clã Uchiha se encaixavam).

-Ah isso, não é nada importante ,é que eu sempre quis ler eles mais nunca permitiram, mais agora acho que não tem quem me impeça .(Madara ironizou não disfarçando um grande sorriso).

-Não acredito nem um pouco nessa desculpa.

-A minha história é tão verdadeira quanto a sua Itachi.

Itachi se preparava para responder a acusação quando foi possível perceber um certo tumulto do lado de fora.

-Deixemos isso pra mais tarde Itachi.(Madara já se encaminhava para uma porta que dava acesso a uma passagem secreta por onde podiam sair sem serem vistos ,enquanto nas ruas de konoha a noticia do extermínio do clã Uchiha era conhecida por todos ).

Já estavam pulando de galho em galho há alguns dias até que chagaram ao esconderijo de madara .

-Tem certeza que aqui ninguém vai nos achar ?

-É claro,já usei esse lugar diversas vezes como esconderijo e nunca me acharam, mais de qualquer forma ficaremos apenas alguns dias e depois seguiremos viajem, será mais seguro se ficamos em lugares diferentes.

- Você me disse antes que teria uma pessoa nos esperando.(Itachi questionou).

-Ainda é muito cedo ,chegamos antes do previsto ,provavelmente ele estará aqui amanhã.

-Quem é ele?

-Seu nome é Orochimaru, ele pertence a uma organização muito poderosa formada por pessoas que abandonaram suas vilas e não seriam bem aceitos de volta ,como você e eu, é claro .(Disse madara com um sorriso falso brincando nos lábios finos).

**Fim da lembrança...**

- Você... o que você ta fazendo aqui ?(perguntou sakura ).

-Estou voltando de uma missão .Mais e você o que faz na saída da vila a essa hora? (perguntou o moreno sem mostrar muito interesse na resposta).

-Eu estava ...é...treinando .

-Treinando ...?

-É o que tem demais ?

-Nada feiosa ,mais não se esforce muito nos treinamentos ,você já ta parecendo um homem...

-HOMEM?...do que você esta falando Sai ?...eu não pareço um homem...(Disse a garota com o punho erguido partindo pra cima de Sai).

-É essa a atitude que te deixa mais mulher-macho (Falou Sai com um sorriso falso)

-Quer saber de uma coisa eu não vou discutir com você Sai ,tenho que ir no meu apartamento pegar algumas coisas antes de ir para o hospital ,não vou ficar perdendo tempo com você.(Dito isso a garota seguiu seu caminho para seu apartamento)

"Nossa essa feiosa não sabe lidar com a verdade. Tenho que ir rápido ao escritório da hokage ,espero que aquela velha não esteja bêbada ,tenho que avisar sobre ele ."(Pensou Sai indo ao encontro da hokage).

-Preciso falar com a hokage.(Disse para Shizune assim que entrou no prédio)

-Só um momento vou ver se ela pode te atender .

-Diga que é um assunto do interesse dela.

Shizune entrou na sala e encontrou uma Tsunade com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa com varias garrafas de sake em volta.

-Tsunade-sama ,hokage ...(Chamava balançando a loira na tentativa de acorda –lá)...acorde por favor querem lhe ver.

-Que... quem ...o que ...(Disse Tsunade confusa)...ai o que foi shizune o sono tava tão bom .Como se atreve a me acordar ?

-Desculpa Tsunade- Sama é que o Sai –san esta lá fora ele quer lhe falar ...disse que é um assunto do seu interesse .

-Meu interesse?O que será que esse moleque esta aprontando?

-Quer que eu dispense ele?

-Não, pode deixar ele entrar, já estou acordada mesmo .

-Hai Tsunade –sama .

-Sai o que tem pra mim ?( Perguntou a hokage assim que o garoto entrou na sala).

-Bom acabo de voltar de uma missão ,fui mandado para proteger um vendedor até o país da chuva ...

-Eu sei disso fui eu quem o enviou para essa missão ,vá direto ao ponto garoto. (Interrompeu Tsunade emburrada , chacoalhando as garrafas de sakê , para ver se tinha um pouco do liquido em uma delas)

-Quando estava voltando...(Começou Sai ignorando o comentário)...parei em um bar e fiquei sabendo de boatos de que um portador do sharingan estava vindo em direção a vila da folha.

-Sasuke?(Sai assentiu )...quem mais seria ...mais como você ficou sabendo disso? boatos de bêbados não podem ser levados em consideração .

-Eu escutei uma conversa entre uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e um homem muito estranho ...ele tinha um olhar assassino .

-O que eles disseram ?

flash back...Sai

- Porque ele nos abandonou .( choramingava a mulher ruiva sentada ao lado do balcão)

-Ele não nos abandonou Karin só tem outras coisas pra fazer .

-Como você é idiota Juugo é claro que ele voltou para aquela vila idiota .

-Se ele voltou ou não pra konoha não é assunto nosso ,vamos fazer o que ele disse e dentro de um ano voltamos a encontrar com ele.

-Juugo eu quis falar com você sem o tapado do Suigetsu por que eu achei que concordaria comigo .

-Pois você se enganou .(Disse calmamente tomando um gole de sua bebida)

-Suigetsu e você são dois bundões morrem de medo do sharingan dele .(Resmungou a ruiva sem dar importância ao olhar mortal que o outro lhe lançava).

Fim flash back ...Sai

-Depois disso eu fui embora.(finalizou o relato)

-Mais porque diabos você foi embora moleque...devia ter escutado o resto da conversa. (Ralhou Tsunade Zangada )...pode ir agora Sai ,mais não conte nada disso pra ninguém, ouviu ?.

-Hai .( Disse Sai fazendo uma pequena reverencia e saindo da sala)

-Uchiha Sasuke ,o que você esta aprontando ?( Perguntou Tsunade para ela mesma)...Seja o que for ,Konoha estará preparada pra te enfrentar.


	8. Chapter 8 Em fim, em casa

ELE ESTÁ DE VOLTA A SUA TERRA NATAL DEPOIS DE MUITOS ERROS COMETIDOS, SERÁ QUE DESSA VEZ ELE TERÁ ACERTOS QUE APAGEM SEUS ERROS ANTIGOS, OU O MORENO SIMPLESMENTE QUER "A CURA"?

BOA LEITURA!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

**8 EM FIM, EM CASA**

Uma jovem de cabelos róseos finalmente conseguia dormir ,depois de um cansativo dia no hospital ,"vou dormir o dia todo" pensava comemorando por ter um dia inteiro de folga, quando ouviu um grito muito irritante vindo de baixo de sua janela.

-Sakura –chan ...acorda sou eu ,vem aqui em baixo.

-Naruto baka.(Resmungou sakura vestindo rapidamente uma capa ,e saindo como um raio até a porta onde deu de cara com um naruto extremamente feliz, o garoto tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha o que deixou a rosada ainda mais furiosa ,já ia deferir um soco no loiro quando esse lhe deu um abraço ,á deixando sem ação).

-Mais...o que é isso Naruto ,ta maluco? perdeu a noção ?me larga.(Pediu a menina o empurrando e dando uma cacetada na cabeça dele) .

-Ai sakura –chan ,eu só vim te agradecer por ontem é assim que você me paga?. (Reclamou passando a mão no galo que se formou na cabeça).

-Gomen Naruto, mais você não sabe bater na porta não?(Bufou contrariada por ter que pedir desculpas para o loiro).

-É que eu estou muito feliz ,a Hinata-chan e eu estamos namorando.

-Eu sei Naruto ,eu tava lá esqueceu?Entra eu vou preparar o café.

-Sakura-chan você esta me convidado pra tomar café com você?(Perguntou surpreso)

-Entra logo e não se acostuma .( Ela advertiu indo até a cozinha para começar a preparar o café).

Sasuke continuava sua viajem que chegava ao terceiro dia , mais dessa vez o garoto já estava chegando ao seu destino ,podia avistar ao longe a grande montanha onde fora cravado a figura de todos os hokages da vila .Precisaria parar para esperar que anoitecesse, sabia que não ia conseguir ficar oculto por muito tempo mais tentaria ficar o Maximo de tempo possível,ou acabaria estragando tudo ,foi quando pousou em uma árvore razoavelmente próxima a entrada da vila onde teria uma boa visão do local ,sem que sua presença fosse percebida .

Em um local bem longe de konoha Zetsu trazia novas noticias para madara.

-Então ele voltou mesmo pra vila da folha ?

-Sim mais você já sabia disso não é madara?Quer que eu continue seguindo o Uchiha?

-Não ...tenho outra missão pra você .

-Qual...?

-Quero que você siga aquela garota ruiva da equipe hebi ...se ela se aproximar de konoha mate-a .(Acrescentou madara)

-O que ela fez?

-Ela é muito intrometida ,como você está ficando .Sabe Zetsu eu odeio pessoas intrometidas. Entendeu? .

-Hai ,entendi .(Disse Zetsu ,indo de encontro a parede oposta e desaparecendo dentro desta) .

-Kasame ...(Gritou Madara ,quando confirmou que Zetsu realmente tinha ido embora) .

-Chamou ..?

-Senti-se .(Mandou indicando a cadeira de frente pra a qual ele estava sentado) Tenho uma missão pra você.

O homem com cara de tubarão obedeceu e ocupou a cadeira indicada ,de certo era algo muito importante ,pois Madara não o deixou seguir viagem com os outros para recrutar mais membros para a organização ,dizendo que tinha outro serviço para ele.

-Vou direto ao assunto ,quero que você procure uma pessoa e quando encontrar traga até mim .(Continuou Madara )

-Que pessoa ..?

-Seu nome é Kabuto ,ele foi um ajudante de Orochimaru .

-Quer ele vivo ?

-Sim no momento ele me é muito valioso ,não ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo dele ...pelo menos por agora .Pode ir.

-Hai (Disse Fazendo uma pequena reverência e em seguida indo embora).

A noite começava a cair sobre konoha aos poucos ás ruas se tornavam cada vez mais desertas ,o dia fora de um calor agradável diferente da noite que estava gelada ,ventava muito o que aumentava a sensação de frio que chegava a doer os ossos ,ao perceber que todas as ruas estavam vazias Sasuke se aproximou mais da entrada da vila ,onde não tinha guardas ,como na noite em que ele foi embora ,e se ela estivesse na frente daquele banco esperando por ele ?seria ótimo.

Sasuke entrou na vila ,estava quieto demais ,tinha algo errado ,confirmou suas suspeitas quando encontrou uma mulher loira de seios fartos na frente de um banco .

-Que surpresa ...Uchiha Sasuke .

-Como vai Tsunade ?

-Estou muito bem. Ah, mais que honra Sasuke a que devemos a sua presença? (Desdenhou Tsunade)

-Estou de volta ,vim para ficar na minha vila com meus amigos.(Disse sem disfarçar o sarcasmo).

-Sei ,depois do que você fez ,de ter abandonado a vila e ter se juntado a criminosos hank S ,você acha que merece um premio é isso Uchiha? (Perguntou Tsunade deixando de lado o jogo de ironias que tinha iniciado)

-Tenho total consciência do que fiz ,não vou me justificar ,se preciso faria tudo de novo. (Disse Sasuke com o mesmo tom frio sem demonstrar nenhum arrependimento)

-Você é muito abusado moleque .(Gritou já descontrolada)

-Precisamos conversar não acha ?

-É precisamos ,não seria bom que vissem você aqui ,vamos para o meu escritório lá podemos conversar melhor .(Disse andando com sasuke no seu encalço)

-Então o que você quer de konoha ?(Tsunade voltou a falar assim que chegaram ao seu escritório).

-Eu já falei ,eu voltei dessa vez pra ficar .

-Do que você acha que esta brincando Sasuke ?(Perguntou Tsunade sentando em sua poltrona de frente para o garoto)...você não pode simplesmente voltar e achar que será bem aceito ,muitas pessoas aqui na vila tem medo de você ,sem falar em raiva e até ódio por ter abandonado Konoha ,você tem noção disso ?

-Tenho noção de que o que fiz desagradou muita gente e nunca esperei ser recebido com flores mais nunca fiz mal algum as pessoas dessa vila,se fiz mal a alguém esse alguém fui eu mesmo,voltei para responder pelos meus atos e reconstruir minha vida aqui .

-Reconstruir sua vida? Há pouco tempo você me disse que faria tudo de novo .

-E faria .Consegui cumprir minha vingança .Orochimaru também esta morto ,só isso já valeu esses quatro anos .

-Você é muito egoísta mesmo ,porque diabos acha que eu deixaria que voltasse a viver aqui ?(Perguntou a loira tremendo tamanha era a raiva que sentia)

-Hum ,vejamos a akatsuki tem planos para a vila eu sei quais são ,e você e eu sabemos que nem todos os ninjas daqui são capazes de vencer a akatisuki ,então pra finalizar você e a vila precisam de mim .(Finalizou o moreno com um sorriso de canto)

-Muito bem Uchiha belos argumentos, agora essa é a parte que eu admito que precisamos de você não é? E depois vai querer uma recompensa por ter abandonado e traído sua vila .Não espera, eu já sei tenho o premio perfeito ,que tal o cargo de hokage?. (Perguntou tentando ser o mais sarcástica possível)

-Não arigato , mais deixo esse cargo para o dobe ,isso é se não o matarem antes. (Retrucou o moreno com ainda mais sarcasmo na voz)

A hokage lançou ao rapaz um olhar mortal que faria qualquer pessoa chorar e sair correndo ,qualquer pessoa menos Uchiha Sasuke o rei do olhar mortal .

-Ok ,tenho que admitir ,esta certo .Você venceu por enquanto ,vai pra sua casa Uchiha, acho que ela continua no mesmo lugar ,não saia de lá para nada ,tenho que resolver algumas coisas não posso tomar a decisão sozinha preciso convencer outras pessoas que a sua permanência em konoha é importante .Fique quieto ouviu?

-Hum...

-Vou entender isso como um sim ,agora vai ,e não deixe que ninguém te veja.

Sasuke saiu da sala da hokage e caminhou até o bairro Uchiha tomando cuidado para que não fosse visto por ninguém ,não era uma boa hora para deixar Tsunade zangada ,e não era o momento de se mostrar para as pessoas .Não planejou o encontro com a hokage mais no final até que foi bom para seus planos , e na verdade só tinha uma pessoa que ele desejava ver naquele momento Haruno Sakura .O bairro Uchiha continuava exatamente igual sem tirar nem por ,entrou na antiga mansão ,se surpreendeu ao encontrar a casa da forma que a deixou não tinha uma única poeira ,tudo em seu devido lugar ,exceto por um detalhe a foto na qual estavam os integrantes do time 7 ,que na sua partida estava com a imagem dos antigos companheiros escondida e agora estava a mostra em cima da escrivaninha o que queria dizer que alguém esteve na casa organizando tudo .O garoto não deu muita atenção ao fato de ter pessoas entrando e saindo de sua casa durante esses anos ,foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho ,o melhor que já tomará em toda a sua vida ,era hora de dormir ,deitou-se em sua confortável cama não demorou muito para que caísse no sono ,mais não antes de proferir para o vazio as seguintes palavras.

-Em fim,em casa...


	9. Chapter 9 Eu quero acreditar

BOA LEITURA!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

**9 EU QUERO ACREDITAR**

Desde que sasuke foi embora de konoha nunca mais conseguiu dormir direito ,sempre estava em um lugar diferente um pior que o outro ,sem falar nos treinos que eram desgastantes levavam o garoto ao extremo de suas forças .

O Uchiha acordou com os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas da janela ,aos poucos abriu os olhos devagar para se acostumar com a claridade ,levantou e foi até o banheiro, depois desceu até a cozinha ,abriu o armário a procura de algo comestível ,não tinha nada literalmente ,o armário estava vazio .Provavelmente a mesma pessoa que fez a faxina na casa se encarregou de jogar os alimentos que não resistiriam tanto tempo , na certa tudo tinha passado da validade .

-Kuso estou com fome .(Resmungava sasuke).

Já estava mais mal humorado do que já era quando decidiu que ia sair e comprar algo para comer ,andou até a porta mais quando ia abri-la teve uma surpresa ao encontrar ...

-Kakashi...?

Kakashi seu antigo sensei estava na porta com o punho erguido indicando que o homem estava se preparando para bater .

-yo ,quanto tempo sasuke .(Cumprimentou ,mesmo com a mascara era possível ver que o antigo sensei sorria ,fato que não passou despercebido pelo moreno).

-Achei que a hokage não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre meu retorno.(Disse sasuke com um sorriso de canto)

-E realmente ela quer ,mais a hokage não quer que você morra de fome .(Disse levantando uma cesta que trazia na mão direita)

-Entra .

-Tsunade achou que não teria nada comestível nessa casa ai me contou que você estava aqui e pediu para que eu trouxe-se essa cesta .(Entregou a cesta para o garoto e tomou a liberdade de sentar no sofá , retirou o seu livrinho do bolso e começou a ler sem se importar com o menino a sua frente)

-Hum...vai ficar aqui é?

-Vou sim, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.(Disse sem tirar os olhos do livro)

Sasuke mesmo irritado pela presença do outro se limitou a comer em silencio estava morrendo de fome não era hora de ser orgulhoso .

-Para que você voltou ?(perguntou kakashi ,ainda mantendo os olhos no livro, assim que sasuke terminou de comer)

-Senti saudades (Disse com um de seus sorrisos de canto)

-Eu te conheço muito bem sasuke ,bem o suficiente para saber que há algo errado com você.

-Não ,você não me conhece .

-Se quer ser aceito de volta você precisa ser sincero ,não adianta guardar segredos nesse momento sasuke ,não faz muito tempo Pain invadiu konoha atrás de naruto e fez uma grande destruição aqui na vila ...ele matou muitas pessoas inocentes ,mais eu não preciso te contar isso ,afinal você já sabe né? Como não saberia fazendo parte da akatsuki.(Disse a ultima frase erguendo os olhos para o garoto)

-Sim eu estava com eles mais eu nunca fiz nada contra a vila ou contra as pessoas que moram aqui .

Ouviram fortes batidas na porta ,sasuke ficou alerta se colocando em guarda como se esperasse ser atacado a qualquer momento , enquanto Kakashi marchava em direção a porta.

-Passou bem a noite Uchiha ?.(Perguntou Tsunade assim que entrou na casa)

-Hum...(Resmungou em resposta)

-Vejo que já se alimentou .(Disse reparando na cesta que estava em cima da mesinha de centro quase vazia) .Precisamos ter uma conversa Uchiha .

-Pode falar ..

-Bem então vou embora.(Disse Kakashi indo em direção á porta novamente)

-Não kakashi pode ficar ,você precisa ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer também.(A loira se acomodou no sofá de frente para sasuke e continuou)...serei breve ...hoje de manhã tive uma reunião bem difícil com os anciões ,aqueles velhos são difíceis .Bem depois de uma longa conversa ,eu convenci eles de que o melhor seria que você ficasse em konoha ,mais decidimos que você tem que receber um castigo .

-Castigo? Que castigo?

-Você não fará mais missões como ninja ,ficará aqui em konoha ,a partir do momento que você por um pé fora de konoha novamente será considerado inimigo numero um da vila.

-Então ele vai viver pra sempre aqui?(perguntou kakashi)

-Ele terá que provar que merece confiança ,quando ele fizer isso ai sim terá toda a minha confiança. Como você vai precisar de dinheiro pra viver ,eu decidi que amanhã você começa a trabalhar ao meu lado.

-Quer dizer que você quer me tornar uma shizune de calças é isso ?( disse sasuke indignado)

-É pegar ou largar Uchiha ,você escolhe ou vira uma Shizune de calças como você mesmo disse ou vai embora da vila de novo ,mais dessa vez para sempre .

-Sasuke seja razoável a proposta da hokage não é tão ruim assim ,ela esta lhe dando um voto de confiança.

-Ok ,certo eu aceito .(Disse Sasuke sem pensar muito ...afinal não tinha o que pensar só ficaria pouco tempo na vila ...Tempo suficiente para por seu plano em pratica).

-Ótimo te espero amanhã ás 6 no meu escritório ,não aceito um minuto de atraso Uchiha .(Dito isso a hokage foi embora)

-Boa escolha ,sasuke ,bom eu também já vou indo .(Disse fazendo aceno com a cabeça e sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça ,deixando sasuke sozinho novamente)

No esconderijo da akatsuki Madara já estava nervoso passara-se algumas horas e Kisame ainda não voltara com kabuto o que deixava o homem muito zangado estava dispondo de pouco tempo para esperar a demora do outro ,já pensava em mil formas de matar Kisame com muito requinte de crueldade ,quando o próprio entrou na sala sem bater carregando uma pessoa escondida com um capuz .

-Até que em fim... (bufou assim que viu os dois homens entrando na sala)

-É que ele é meio escorregadio .(Disse Kisame apontando para o homem encapuzado)

-Deixe ele e vá embora .(Kisame obedeceu deixando madara e kabuto a sós)

-Ola, kabuto fique a vontade .

-O que você quer de mim? .

- De você nada ,mais do Orochimaru sim ,ele tem algo que me pertence , e você vai me dizer onde está .

-E porque eu saberia ?

-Eu sei o que aconteceu com você e com Orochimaru .

-Muito esperto (Disse kabuto retirando o capuz e deixando uma cara desfigurada a mostra)...mais todo mundo já sabe mesmo.(prosseguiu com uma risada demente)

-Onde está o pergaminho .(Perguntou madara sério)

-Não faço idéia do que você está falando .

-Sabe, claro que sabe .Se você me contar onde esta eu posso te liberar, deixar que saia daqui vivo.

-Pretende que eu acredite nisso ?.Sei que eu contando ou não o paradeiro desses pergaminhos da mesma forma você vai me matar .Por que não ?isso seria o que eu faria no seu lugar .

-Certo o que quer para me contar onde eles estão .

-Proponho uma sociedade me conte o que pretende fazer com eles e eu lhe entrego os pergaminhos .Justo não acha ?

Sem ter muita opção madara contou seu plano para Kabuto .

-Kuso (Resmungava o Uchiha que já estava cansado de ficar naquela casa sem fazer nada)

Queria sair rever todos os lugares da vila que não via há tanto tempo pensava até em encontrar Naruto, queria ver como o Dobe estava depois dos anos que passou .Foi até o quarto decidiu que o melhor era ir dormir ,assim o dia passaria rápido , seria chato trabalhar com a hokage mais seria melhor do que ficar preso naquela casa .

Dormiu um pouco e acordou no meio da noite com o barulho da chuva batendo na janela, era o tipo de chuva que não passaria tão cedo, levantou e foi até o piso térreo ,mais teve uma surpresa ,quando viu a luz da cozinha acessa foi cautelosamente a passos lentos em direção a cozinha onde encontrou uma garota de cabelos róseos até o ombro ,ficou sem ação ao ver sakura em sua casa ,a garota estava com uma vassoura varrendo a cozinha ,tão distraída que nem percebeu a presença do garoto .

"Então foi ela quem arrumou a casa " pensou sasuke feliz por vê –lá .

-Oi sakura ...(Disse sasuke sem esperar)

A garota ficou estática ,não podia ser conhecia ...aquela voz ...mais era só imaginação não podia ser ele ,era só mais um delírio da sua mente ,só podia ser isso .

-Sakura sou eu ...

Não tinha duvida era ele ,mais não conseguiu virar para encará-lo a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi derrubar a vassoura que segurava .Quando saiu de seu apartamento aquela tarde nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer ,saira para limpar a casa de sasuke como sempre fez desde que ele foi embora ,sempre um dia por semana ela tirava para limpar a mansão Uchiha ,na esperança que o menino voltasse a qualquer momento, mais realmente não estava preparada para vê–lo .Foi quando sasuke quebrou a distancia que existia entre eles ficando de frente para sakura que evitou olhar para ele .

-Por que não olha pra mim sakura ?

-O...o que você quer ,por que voltou ?(Foi a única coisa que sakura conseguiu falar)

-Eu voltei pra ficar ,ficar com você .(Disse sem delongas)

-Do que você esta brincando, hein Uchiha ?.(Perguntou sakura tentando conter as lagrimas ,não entendia queria que ele voltasse , sempre sonhou com esse momento ,queria abraçá–lo dizer que apesar de tudo era bem vindo, que sempre esteve esperando por ele, mas porque não fazia isso ,com esses pensamentos não conseguiu conter mais as lagrimas que escorriam livremente pelo rosto delicado)

-Não estou brincando de nada é verdade sakura ,eu voltei por você o seu amor me trouxe de volta .Você não sabe como foi difícil viver todo esse tempo longe dos meus laços em especial de um que é você .(Depois de ouvir essas palavras sakura levantou o rosto para poder encarar os olhos ônix do homem que tanto amava , sasuke não era de muitas palavras por que agora de uma hora pra outra tinha mudado de atitude?Estava dizendo tudo que ela sempre quis ouvir e parecia tão sincero)

"Não sakura ,você não pode acreditar nele , não novamente", os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos ,pois sasuke se aproximava dela cada vez mais até que estavam com o rosto a um palmo de distância dela .

-Sasuke –kun o que voc...?

-shiiii... aishiteru Sakura .(disse colando os lábios nos dela para um beijo delicado)...Eu te amo sakura sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar .Você acredita em mim ?

-Eu quero acreditar .

-E vai, eu vou fazer de tudo para te prova que o que sinto por você é verdadeiro .

Dessa vez foi sakura quem enlaçou o garoto pelo pescoço e o beijou, mais dessa vez foi um beijo diferente cheio de saudade, de desejo ,de amor ,beijo que foi retribuído com muito entusiasmo por sasuke que segurou a cintura da garota com uma mão e a outra deslizava suavemente pelos cabelos rosados ,aos poucos o beijo ficou mais ousado ,sasuke fazia pressão com a língua no lábio da garota pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo pedido que foi atendido no momento em que sakura entre abriu a boca dando passagem para que sasuke pudesse sentir o sabor da boca dela e ela a dele ,separaram –se por falta de ar ,mais sasuke ainda tinha ar suficiente pois começou a fazer um caminho perigoso de beijos no pescoço da garota .

-Eu te quero sakura.(sussurrou no ouvido dela)

-Sasuke kun eu ...eu...( Não completou a frase pois Sasuke já tinha pego sakura no colo e subia as escadas rumo ao quarto).

PESSOAL VOLTEI...ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESSA SEQUÊNCIA DE POSTS, LOGO MAIS POSTAREI OS OUTROS CAPITULOS.

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS!

BJOKAS MIL...FUI!


End file.
